1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program causing a computer to execute the information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, imaging apparatuses, such as a digital still camera or a digital video camera (for example, a camera integrated type recorder), generating image data by imaging a subject such as a person or an animal and recording the image data as image contents have come into wide use. Moreover, there have been suggested information processing apparatuses which manage the recorded image contents in accordance with a content management format (recording format) such as an AVCHD method.
Such kinds of content management formats have an upper limit in the number of manageable contents in many cases. For example, the upper limit of the storm management number is set to 4000 in the content management format such as the AVCHD method. Moreover, one content management format is determined, when media are initialized, in many cases. Therefore, when the number of contents manageable in accordance with the content management format selected when the media are initialized reaches the upper limit, a problem may arise in that new contents may not be subsequently recorded.
Accordingly, there was suggested an information processing apparatus capable of managing contents in accordance with two or more kinds of content management formats. For example, there was suggested a recording apparatus which converts the content management format into another content management format when the number of image contents reaches the upper limit in a state where the recording apparatus manages the image contents in accordance with one content management format (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-295070 (FIG. 7)). For example, when the number of image contents managed in accordance with one content management format reaches the upper limit, the recording apparatus manages the subsequently added image contents in accordance with another content management format.